Forum:Kapitel 598 Diskussion
Spoiler sind raus. Sieht so aus als würde Tobis Maske zerbrechen Oh es wird langsam ernst: Kakashi starts to think that Tobi can't be Obito. With a clever plan from Gai and Kakashi, Kakashi sends Naruto's clone to the other dimension and Tobi's mask is pulverized. Wann erscheint den der Manga ich finde nix wenn du den link nennen könntest wo der spoiler drin ist wäre super kollege etwas andere übersetzung besagt, dass kakashi denkt, dass tobi möglicherweise obito ist. kakashi schickt einen kage bunshin von naruto mit kamui in andere dimension und dort trifft der KB tobis maske. das chapter endet damit, dass tobis maske vom rasengan getroffen wird. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:47, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bis jetzt dauert es ziemlich lange bis der Manga erscheint sonst ist der immer gegen 11uhr Online !!Jetzt wo ist grade so spannend wird mit Tobis Maske mal Gucken wer jetzt darunter ist ich denke in 3 Wochen Wissen wir es den bestimmt nächste woche wechseln sie zu Sasuke um uns vor Spannung umzubringen (: Etwas Geduld^^, ich versuche alle Mangas genau zu lesen und habe Spaß :D Sasuke 94 (Diskussion) 09:53, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) "I'll laugh my ass off if Tobi is Obito, seriously. Because I said that no matter how well thought out all the timeline proofs are that you guys have, Kishi can think of some crap to go around that." (von Mangahelpers) Das bringt mich gerade auf eine ganz perverse Idee: Es heißt doch immer Space/Time-Jutsu. Wer weiß, welche zeitliche Ausprägung die Pocket Dimension hat? Vielleicht ist es wirklich Obito, der in der Zeit zwischen dem Krieg und dem Kyuubi-Vorfall 50 Jahre in seiner Dimension verbracht hat, während in der realen Welt gerade mal 2 Jahre vergangen sind? Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 10:00, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Buzz-steve da würde nicht funktionieren Obito war doch schwer verletzt. dann noch als schwer verwundeter in einer andern Dimension für 50 Jahre das halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Der Manga ist bis Jetzt noch nicht erschienen kommt der heute etwa wieder nicht das würde mich z.b extrem nerven!!! :es soll wie gewohnt heute erscheinen. außerdem: der manga hat keine feste erscheinungszeit! also abwarten. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:10, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Lasst die Leute vom Scan/Translation doch mal in Ruhe arbeiten. Der wird heute schon noch erscheinen. --Vanel5780 (Diskussion) 11:06, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @BuzzSteve. Das finde ich gar nicht mal so abwegig und wäre wirklich böse. Mal schaun, falls es nächste Woche nicht wieder zu wem anders springt wissen wir mehr^^ Phreak2k (Diskussion) 11:47, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist draußen: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 11:55, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also wie es aussieht besitzt Tobi das Mangekyou Sharingan. Damit ist jetzt klar, dass er Obitos anderes Auge besitzt. Er scheint auch Kamui nutzen zu können. Etwas verwirrt bin ich von Tobis Aussage bezüglich Kakashis Limit. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann hört sich dass so an, als ob Tobis Fähigkeiten besser sind, als die von Kakashi da dieser sie nur geborgt hat. Das würde den Schluss nahe legen, dass Tobi ein echter Uchiha ist. Andererseits gibt Tobis Aussage keine Auskunft darüber, ob er die Fähigkeiten nicht auch nur geborgt hat...also bleibt es wohl nur ein kleiner Hinweis. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 11:58, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) OMG!!OMG!!!!OMG!!! Tobis maske ist "into pieces" '''!!!!!! Das bedeute next week ist es soweit !!! :D OMG !!! Ich kann es kaum fassen , Kakashi ist am ende ( körperlich UND geistlich) , weiß er es ?! Ichh kann nicht mehr warten ... btw wenn es jetzt einen Ortswechsel gibt fall ich in Koma xD .... Noch eine woche ... WHO ARE YOU ? , wir werden es bald wissen ! ( aber eine seite mehr wär diesmal echt toll gewesen xD ) LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Verdammt, das wurde aber auch echt mal Zeit. Fast 300(?) Chapter mussten wir alle Rätselraten xD Ich wette drum, dass es nächste Woche nen Szenenwechsel zu Madara oder Sasuke geben wird.Ich musste zudem echt lachen als Tobi nurnoch sagte: "shit!". Das war einfach echt stumpf :D Aber ich denke, erst in Chapter 600(Passt ja iwie^^) wirds endgültig enthüllt, wer Tobi ist! Außerdem war die Idee von Kakashi, Naruto mal eben mit Kamui in die andere Dimension zu schicken, ziemlich gut. Die Panels sprechen ja für sich^^. Nur mal so ne Theorie am Rande: Wir wissen zwar nichts um den Tod von Rin, aber könnte es sein - wenn denn Tobi tatsächlich Obito ist - dass Obito Rin getötet hat? Greetz Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 12:26, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Never !! Glaub ich nicht , will ich nicht glauben . Ich vermute das Kakashi an ihrem tod schuld ist , nur eine vermutung , und verdammt ja , ich war mir noch nie SO sicher das Tobi Obito ist , ich habe es immer gehofft , gedacht und vermutet und in einer woche kann ich vllt sage gewusst :D . Wie''' ist dann aber eine gaaanz andere sache o_O LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:31, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Kakashi215: Ist zwar nicht auszuschließen aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Das wäre wie wenn Naruto Sakura umbringt. Falls Tobi Obito sein sollte, dann wäre sein Motiv nichtig, dass Kakashi sein Wort nicht gehalten hätte, wenn Obito sie selbst umgebracht hat. Dann bräuchte er ja nicht wütend auf Kakashi zu sein. @LilAnimeGirl: In der Tat scheint Kishi gerade sehr viele Hinweise zu liefern, dass es sich bei Tobi um Obito handelt. Gerade jetzt wieder mit Tobis Aussage bzgl. Kakashis Sharingan. Allerdings könnten sich diese Hinweise auch als falscher Freund entpuppen um das Aha-Erlebnis für den Leser am Ende größer zu machen. Schwer zu sagen welche Art Kishi bevorzugen wird. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 12:37, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn er jetzt Obito is, dann will ich von Kishi ne 30-Seitige detaillierte Erklärung haben, wie zum Teufel das passiert ist. Inklusive Flashbacks und Erklärung von Rins Tod :D @Tobi: Yo das könnte durchaus sein. Iwas stimmt da nicht xD *epischer Storytwist - dam dam daaaam* Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 12:40, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Tobi : WENN es denn nun wirklich Obito ist würde es aber einen sehr großen häää Moment geben . Ich persönlich habe mir in den letzt Jahren natürlich überlegt .... wie kann das nur sein , sind das Falten , ist er alt oder ist es eine wunde von dem einsturz . Wenn es next week soweit ist ( hoffentlich ) werd ich hoffentlch sehen welche meine 1000 theorien zutrifft . Oder wir erleben eine ... AHHAAAA ... ouu Moment mal , wer ist das ?! Moment , dann würd ich gern mal meine Gesicht sehen xD LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:43, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es deutet jetzt halt recht viel auf Obito hin, so wie zuvor vieles auf Madara hindeutete. Falls es sich tatsächlich um Obito handeln sollte, stimme ich Kakshi215 zu, dass Kishi sich eine gute Begründung überlegen muss um einige Probleme aus der Welt zu räumen...und er sollte sich ein gutes Motiv überlegen. Nagato hatte ein gutes Motiv beispielsweise...Madara auch, aber Obito? Das alles, weil ein Freund sein Versprechen nicht halten konnte...ich weis nicht. Er wäre aber dennoch ein schönes Beispiel für den Gefallenen Engel, da er früher so war wie Naruto, und sich nach einer starken Enttäuschung nicht erholt hat, sondern dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist. Dennoch bleiben Punkte, wie zum Beispiel es ihm möglich gewesen ist, nach nur etwa einem Jahr Training...nach dem er in ziemlich schlechtem Zustand war...gleichzeitig den Kyuubi kontrollieren und sich einen recht ebenbürtigen Kampf mit seinem ehemaligen Sensei zu liefern und das nachdem er gerade einmal das Sharingan erweckt hatte. Er galt als nicht besonders talentiert...wenn ich mir da Naruto, oder Sasuke anschaue, dann hätte Obito aber ein Genie sein müssen. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 12:57, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Da stimme ich Tobi 100 % zu ( klingt konfus aber ihr wisst was ich meine ) , das problem ist die Zeit . Für einige Fragen kann ich mir die Antwort schon vorstellen :' Madara '! Er hat dass wissen die Macht und die Möglichkeiten , ich frage mich nur woher die beiden sich kennen ( was sie ja ganz sicher tun , sieh quelle kishi ) . Von den ganzen möglichkeiten wer Tobi sein könnt ist Obito die mit den meisten lücken , frage mich wie die LOGISCH gestopft werden könnten LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 13:03, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Madara als Sensei von Obito...das wurde auch schon mal in den Raum geworfen. Aber warum sollte Madara (so wie wir ihn in den letzten Kapiteln kennen gelernt haben) seine Zeit mit einem halbtoten, untalentierten Uchiha vergeuden, der gerade mal das Sharingan erweckt hat. Das passt meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich zu ihm. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 13:14, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja im nächsten Kapitel wer nun hinter der Maske steckt. Und was ist, wenn die bekannte Zetsu-Theorie zutrifft? Wenn Zetsu Obito gentechnisch und körperlich massiv verändert hat(Erklärt seinen "Zetsu-Arm") könnte er innerhalb kürzester Zeit extrem stark werden. Noch ne Vermutung: Was ist, wenn Tobi ein anderer Zetsu ist, oder ein Klon oder sowas? Wurde ja alles schonmal in den Raum geworfen*lol* Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 13:20, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Eine Zetsukopie Madaras wurde zumindest von mir mal angedacht. Wir wissen nicht viel über Zetsu...es ist also nicht auszuschließen, dass er jemanden verstärken kann...bisher ist nur bekannt, dass er jemanden kopieren kann. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Zetsu weis, wer Tobi ist. Wenn er wirklich nur eine "Verstärkung" von Obito ist, gibt es eigentlich keinen Grund für Zetsu ihn Tobi und nicht Obito zu nennen (meiner Meinung nach). Und es bleibt halt die Frage warum Tobi seinen Verbündeten so bereitwillig sein Gesicht zeigt...Obito ist relativ unbekannt. Wie will er mit Obitos Gesicht jemanden davon überzeugen Madara zu sein? Das ist noch so ein Punkt der mich stört und der im Falle eines Tobi=Obito hoffentlich von Kishi gut erklärt werden wird. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 13:49, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kommt da etwa Blut aus Kakashis Sharigan ?? Bei seite 12 könnt ihr euch das anschauen vllt ist es ja jetzt erblindet weil er es so oft in diesen Kampf eingesetzt hat !! kakshi erblindet ja nicht sofort. ich hoffe nur das kishi sich nicht die nächsten 4-5 kapitel mit einem flashback die Zeit verteibt. um darin nun Tobi´s vergangenheit zu durch leuchten. ich find es aber faszinierend wie viele sich jetzt der tobi=obito theorie anschließen. Dragoneyes1 Also wie ich schonmal geschrieben habe, könnte ich mir im Falle von Tobito nur vorstellen, dass die Zeit in der anderen Dimension anders (schneller) vergeht. Vielleicht könnte auch Madara irgendwie mit der anderen Dimension zu tun haben, evtl. hat er sich sogar dort nach dem Kampf mit Hashi versteckt und so seinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Ich habe jetzt allerdings den eindruck, dass Tobis Raum-Zeit Jutsus auf dem MS basieren und dass man es vorher nur nie gesehen hat. Dies würde ja heißen, dass Obito innerhalb von einigen Stunden das Sharingan und das MS erweckt hat... sehr unwahrscheinlich. Als ich mir übrigens nochmal die Kakashi Gaiden Kapitel durchgelesen habe, da kam mir auch der Eindruck, dass vieles auf Tobito hinausläuft. Von wegen solchen Sätzen zu Kakashi, wie: „I will surpass you as soon as I have awaken the sharingan“, oder so. Ich frage mich gerade noch, wie eigentlich Jutsunamen, wie Kamui zusatende kommen. Anscheinend benutzt Tobi ja ebenso Kamui und nennt es auch so. Aber wenn jetzt ein Kakashi Kamui erweckt hat, dann kommt ja nicht ein Vogel und sagt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch herr Hatake, sie haben soeben, das so genannte Kamui erweckt! ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 14:29, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also ich persöhnlich finder das chapter von heute verdammt genial;) es war nur ein Angriff aber das ist mir egal will wissen wer hinter der maske ist:D Ich lese oft das viele meinen das Tobi, Obito ist.Das ist finde ich persöhnlich nicht korrekt.Der es gibt bisher kein Argument das beweißt das Tobi Obito ist.Ich glaube in 3-4 Wochen werder wir wissen wer Tobi ist aber 100% gehts nächste woche mit Sasuke weiter.Aber ich hoffe mal das Kakashi nicht stirbt der ist schon am ende.--Nebo 15:11, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nebokaneza Was übrigens noch gegen Tobito spricht ist, das Tobi ein normales Ms und kein EMS hat. Normalerweise müsste Tobi ja schon längst erblindet sein, wäre er Obito. Nimmt man jedoch an, dass allein eine Transplantation vor erblindung bewahrt (würde auch Kakashi erklären) dann muss auch Tobis Sharingan transplantiert sein. ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 15:00, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, dass nur das Kamui das MS benötigt, während das "normale" Raum-Zeit-Jutsu lediglich das normale Sharingan voraussetzt. Zumindest muss, denke ich mal, vom jetzigen Zeitpunkt davon ausgegangen werden. Ich denke also, dass das kein wirkliches Argument dagegen ist...aber dennoch gibt es eigentlich deutlich mehr Gründe an der Obito Theorie zu zweifeln, als an sie zu glauben. Eigentlich war diese Theorie ja auch, wegen bereits vorher genannter Gründe, bereits vom Tisch. Das Problem ist nur, dass Kishi so aggressiv auf diese Theorie nun versucht hinzuarbeiten...was aber wie gesagt auch durchaus eine Finte sein könnte. Ich zumindest halte, bis auf weiteres, eher an der Madarakopie Theorie fest. Gut möglich, dass Kishi das ganze nächste Woche auflöst...oder eben wieder springt. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 15:29, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn Tobi nicht Obito ist, dann kann er aber auch kein Uchiha sein, oder? Warum sollte ausgerechnet jemand wie Tobi nicht sein eigenes MG Sharingan erwecken können und durch die Implantation von Obitos Auge das EMS erhalten? Tobis Auge hat das ganz normale MG-Muster, also ist es entweder original (und Tobi=Obito) oder Tobi ist kein Uchiha. Wenn er ein Uchiha wäre, dann müsste er jetzt das EMS besitzen. Damit fällt eigentlich die recht angenehme Kagami-Theorie weg.Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 15:39, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du niemanden hast, der dir nahe steht, kannst du auch keinen töten um das MS zu bekommen...dumm gelaufen.^^ Man müsste jetzt auch wissen, wie man das MS erwecken kann...ich denke es gibt mehr als nur den oben genannten Weg. Wir wissen nicht wie Kakashi das MS bekommen hat...aber so weit ich weiß leben alle noch, die ihm in letzter Zeit etwas bedeutet haben, oder? Tobi hatte so weit ich weiß auch niemanden, der ihm so nahe stand (aber über ihn wissen wir zu wenig). Wir wissen nicht einmal ob die Augen verbunden sind. Wird das MS simultan aktiviert wenn ein Träger das MS erweckt. Das sehe ich als großes Problem. Eine weitere Frage ist, warum Tobi so versessen darauf war Sasuke Itachis Augen einzusetzen. Er hätte sich ja selbst ein EMS machen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Falls man aber das EMS nur in einem Uchihakörper erwecken kann, dann könnte das ein Hinweis dafür sein, dass Tobi eben keinen solchen Körper hat...er also auch nicht Obito sein kann. Ich bin wirklich gespannt wie gut Kishi die Sache erklären wird...ehrlich gesagt würde ich nicht gern mit ihm tauschen wollen, da sehr viele eine wirklich gute Begründung von ihm erwarten und es gibt eine Menge Punkte die es zu klären gibt und das möglichst logisch. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 15:51, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal irgendwo gelesen das tobi der nachfahre der 1 sohn von Rinkudo ist.Und das er im Körper von Obito weiterlebt.Das ist eine Theorie von paar anderen.Es ist sicher das es Obitos Auge ist.Und ich glaube auch das es Obitos Körper ist aber es ist finde ich net der richtige.Die Theorie sollte man nach meiner meinung nicht vergessen. Ich habe auch gelesen im Forum das manche sogar meinen Das naruto der nachfahre der 2 Sohn des Rinkudo ist.Was ich mir net so gut vorstellen kann.Aber ich schätze man jetzt das Tobi ernst machen wird und damit ist wohl klar das es noch lange net vorbei ist.Eine frage hätte ich noch warum besitzt tobi nicht das EMS???? eig. müsste es doch das Ems haben ode nicht..Nebokaneza (Diskussion) Nach dem jetzigen Wissensstand muss man glaube ich das MS erwecken und seine Augen mit den Augen eines anderen MS Nutzers tauschen. Also entweder er hat sich kein anderes MS eingesetzt, oder nie ein MS selbst erworben. Direkt über deinem Post hab ich schon was dazu geschrieben. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass man eben einen Uchiha Körper braucht. Zu der Theorie mit dem Nachfahre des ersten Sohns...na ja, irgendwie trifft das auf jeden Uchiha zu. Das ist also nicht besonders aussagekräftig meiner Meinung nach. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 16:05, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich wundere mich, wieso Tobi das Rasengan nicht einfach absorbiert hat. Wozu hat er sich das Rinnegan besorgt, wenn er es dann nicht einsetzt/einsetzen kann? Das ist ja mal absoluter Fail ... Die Strategie von Naruto fand ich aber gut (wurde auch von einem Poster schon mal vorhergesehen, wenn auch mit Gai). Der Schattendoppelgänger ist da natürlich die effektivere Variante. Und dank der übergroßen Bijudama konnte Tobi auch nicht mehr weg, sonst wäre er direkt da drin rausgekommen. Gut überlegt. Aber das Gesicht von Tobi zu sehen, bringt doch erstmal gar nichts, oder? Wir kennen es ja schon. Außerdem hat Kisame ihn doch als Mizukage erkannt, als er seine Maske abgenommen hatte... Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:15, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Man müsste halt wissen, wann Tobi Mizukage war. Weis das zufällig jemand, oder ist das nicht bekannt? Je nachdem wann das war, wäre das mit Obitos Alter auch wieder schwierig. Du hast das schon richtig gesagt...kann er mit dem Rinnegan kämpfen? Oder braucht er es nur für seinen Mondaugenplan? Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er es einsetzen kann, zumindest spricht die Aussage, dass sein linkes Auge nach Krieg lechzt (oder so ähnlich) dafür. Ich vermute mal, dass er schlicht nicht genug Zeit hatte. Im Manga haben die ja immer genug Zeit noch einige Worte zu sagen, aber nicht mehr genug Zeit mal eben was zu machen.^^ Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 16:24, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das mit dem Mizugake ist nicht bekannt glaube ich zumindest.....frage mich auch warum r das Rinnegan nicht benutzt....Wenn er esnicht benutzt hat er ein Sharingan umsonst geopfert:)Nebokaneza (Diskussion) :ach, leute!!! O_O das mit tobi-mizukage stuation ist doch schon längst bekannt. lest ihr nicht den manga bzw schaut kein anime!? xD ...kisame hat in kapitel 404 in tobi (den aktuellen, heutigen tobi) den mann erkannt, der irgendwann früher in kirigakure sich ihm als madara uchiha vorgestellt hat als er den damaligen mizukage yagura (jinchuuriki des sanbi) kontrollierte. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Rinnegan hat Tobi bisher nur benutzt um die Gedo Mazou herbeizurufen und wahrscheinlich um die Jinchuuriki zu kontrollieren (so wie Pain). Vielleicht weiß er nicht, wie man die anderen Fähigkeiten des Rinnegans einsetzt oder diese Techniken sind nur möglich wenn man ein beidäugiges Rinnegan hat. In dem Rückblick von Kisame hat, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Madara oder Tobi mit seinem Sharingan Yagura kontrolliert. Stellt sich nur die Frage wann Yagura Mizukage war... Ich glaube dass Tobi für sein normales Raum-Zeit-Jutsu, dass er sonst immer benutzt, nur das normale Sharingan benutzt. Sein MS hat man ja noch nie vorher gesehen, was natürlich nichts heißen muss. Mit dem MS kann er vielleicht nur stärkere Techniken anwenden, wie z.b. die riesen Shuriken die sein Auge "auspuckt". Es könnte doch sein, dass Kakashi sein MS nur erweckt hat, weil Tobi es erweckt hat oder eben umgekehrt. Also da die Augen ja zusammengehören kann es sein, dass das MS in beiden Augen gleichzeitig zum vorschein kommt, auch wenn die Augen getrennt sind. Dass Kakashi eine Kage Bunshin in die andere Dimension schicken könnte hab ich nich gedacht, auch wenn es natürlich viel besser ist. ^^ Ich hatte wirklich an Gai geglaubt, der sich dadruch opfert, naja... ich mag Gai ja und bin froh, dass er (noch) nicht sterben muss :D Was ich jetzt cool fände, wenn in dem Moment die Unterstützung kommt und alle voll geflascht sind, weil da so ein titanisches Bijuudama rumfliegt :D und explodieren muss das ja auch irgendwo :D --Tuwz (Diskussion) 16:54, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Whui, fliegende Bijuudama - genau wie Regen xD Aber ehrlich, Kishi trollt uns gerade mal wieder alle so richtig^^ Btw. da Kakashi langsam schlapp macht, Gai nur leichten Support gibt(Was macht der Typ eigl. außer die ganze Zeit reden xD?) und Bee/Gyuuki anscheinend and den Boden genagelt sind(lol), wird es echt Zeit für die Verstärkung. Ewig braucht die ja auch nicht... Das wird ein Spektakel demnächst. Hat wer ne Zeitmaschine oder so? Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:23, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich habe ja gesagt, dass Tobi Obitos Auge hat, aber irgend so ein Idiot hier hat das als Schwachsinn abgetan. Deswegen weiß Tobi auch ein paar Sachen über Kakashi. Tobi = Obito ist aber immernoch Käse. Als der Tobi mit seinem Schleimkörper Konoah angegriffen hat war Kakashi gerade mal ein Teenager, Obito damit auch. :D Man hat ja gesehen, dass er alt ist und der alte Madara starb ja bevor der das Holz Element nutzen konnte. Und ich glaube Tobi hat Madara auch manipuliert, wie Sasuke. Schließlich blickt er ja das Uachia-Hass-Problem voll und ganz durch und ist viel schlauer als Madara. Und es ist Tobis Mondaugenplan, den Madara befürwortet. So, und für Izanagi braucht ja Senju DNA, aber früher haben es ja die "bösen" Uchias dauernd eingesetzt. Also muss es schon früher Leute gegeben haben, sie sich zum Weißen der 6 Pfade tunen wollen. Davon ist wahrscheinlich Tobi einer. Wenns Tobi oder so Science Fiction ist, dann höre ich sofort auf zu lesen. :na! nicht schon wieder mit "jemand ist dies..., jemand ist jenes..." anfangen. ^^ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Tobi Madara manipuliert hat. Ich schätze, wenn überhaupt, waren die beiden gleichberechtigt, oder Madara höher gestellt als Tobi. Außerdem finde ich die Aussage, dass Tobi schlauer ist als Madara ein wenig gewagt. Ich wüsste jetzt nicht wo das raus kommt, vor allem weil man von Madara ziemlich wenig weiß. Sicher ist nur, dass sich die beiden beim Thema Arroganz herzlich wenig unterscheiden. Ist eigentlich bekannt, ob Madara tatsächlich starb bevor er das Mokuton einsetzen konnte? Das die Fähigkeiten von Kakashi und Tobi sehr ähnlich sind, war bekannt und hat wohl auch kaum jemand abgestreitet. Das eigentliche Problem war, dass viele davon ausgingen, dass das Auge durch Felsen zerstört wurde. Es war eine reine Glaubensfrage, das heißt, dass beide Möglichkeiten berechtigt nebeneinander stehen konnten. Deswegen kann es schon sein, dass jemand das anders gesehen hat...muss aber nicht unbedingt ein Idiot gewesen sein. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 18:15, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC)